Le Pudding à l'Arsenic
"Le Pudding à l'Arsenic" ("The Arsenic Cake" in English) it's a song from the 1968 Belgian/French animated film Asterix and Cleopatra. It features Artifis and his henchman Tournevis preparing a poisoned cake and send it to Cleopatra as being made by the Gauls in order to frame them so they would not be able to help Edifis to build the temple in time. It was originally performed by Bernard Lavalette as Artifis and Jacques Balutin as Tournevis. Lyrics French = Dans un grand bol de strychnine Délayez de la morphine Faites tiédir à la casserole Un bon verre de pétrole je vais en mettre deux! Quelques gouttes de ciguë De la bave de sangsue Un scorpion coupé très fin Et un peu de poivre en grains Non! Bon Émiettez votre arsenic Dans un verre de narcotique Deux cuillères de purgatif Qu'on fait bouillir à feu vif je vais en mettre trois Dans un petit plat à part Tiédir du sang de lézard La valeur d'un dé à coudre Et un peu de sucre en poudre Non! Bon Vous versez la mort aux rats Dans du venin de cobra Pour adoucir le mélange Pressez trois quartiers d'orange je vais en mettre un seul Décorez de fruits confits Moisis dans du vert de gris Tant que votre pâte est molle Et un peu de vitriol Oui! je savais bien que ça serait bon Le pudding à l'arsenic Nous permet ce pronostic Demain sur les bords du Nil Que mangeront les crocodiles? Des Gau lois! Ba be doo de do wa wa! Yeah! |-| English = Take a big bowl of strychnine. Cream with hemlock till its green. Take a glass of paraffin. Warm it up and tip it in. I’ll put in two for luck. Add a spot of opium Marinate a leach in scum. Sprinkle with some chopped frog’s spawn. Now we add a peppercorn. No! Oh well. Crumble up your arsenic in a glass of narcotic. Add two spoons of castor oil. Put them on the stove to boil. I’ll put in three for luck Put some snake’s blood in a bowl. Then stir in a crushed tadpole. Add a thimble full of glue. Add a spot of sugar, too. No! Oh well Add rat poison to the brew. Cobra’s venom goes in too. Sweeten it with orange juice. Three segments is what you use. I think just one will do Thicken all with mandrake root. Decorate with moldy fruit. Just before the funeral. Add a spot of vitriol. Oh yes! I know it’ll be a good idea! Special iced arsenic cake means that we can safely take seats beside the river Nile to see the sacred crocodile Eat The Gauls! Ba be doo de do wa wa! Yeah! Other Appearances *The song was featured in the movie's soundtrack album. Gallery Images EmotionalPoisedElephant-size restricted.gif Maxresdefault3.jpg Hqdefault2.jpg Ezgif-2-81a7f474a367.gif R0GSnL.gif HiddenBlondDogfish-size restricted.gif Videos Official Le Pudding à l'Arsenic (1968)|French Asterix and Cleopatra (1968) The arsenic cake song (English subtitles)|English Covers Les Colocs Le pouding à l'arsenic|Les Colocs MAGOYOND - Le Pudding à l’Arsenic Asterix & Cléopâtre Rock Cover|MAGOYOND Ethnikman - Le Pudding à l'Arsenic (Original Mix) Astérix|Ethnikman Chinese man - Le pudding (by léo le bug)|Leo le Bug Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Duets